Overcoming Silence
by K8Y
Summary: Obiwan/OC. After a childhood attack Lei'ala is scarred and in more ways than one. Can the people around her help her, and more importantly, will she let them? T for violence, themes, and possible language later. Original world but some minor changes.
1. Prologue: Scarred Beginnings

_Disclaimer: _

_Me: I don't __think__ I'm George Lucas do you?_

_GL: No, you are definitely not me._

_Me: Good…I would NOT look good in a beard!_

**Alright, first, I'm crossing my fingers that I continue this, (reviews are likely needed for that though, so review please!), I tend to have SO many different story ideas that I never finish any of them! Anyway, story's pretty basic at the beginning, though I hope original enough that it's not boring! And just a warning, it's gonna get sorta dark this chapter, but from then on, apart from a few references, it should get a little better! So bear with me!**

"Ari? Ari?" called Shmi peeking into the corner of the large common room Ari slept in. Shmi was worried. She hadn't heard Ari come home. Shmi was the only one that got to call her daughter, Lei'ala Ariadne Skywalker, that.

"Shmi!" came a man's voice from the bedroom, "Come back to bed!" Shmi unwillingly went.

Lei'ala swallowed. Nashi was angry. Again. Her master got angry easily. Especially when he had had some of that horrible Tattooine tequila. Normally he was one of the better masters…relatively. But when he had passed a third shot, he got angry, and like some beings, human or otherwise, he got angry and violent.

"Lei'ala! Come here!" He commanded and she had no choice but to obey, "Let's have a look at you…" She shifted nervously; this was new situation, and one that felt distinctly uncomfortable.

"You're going to be quite a beauty aren't you? In ten years I'm going to have all the brothels in Mos Eisley wanting to buy you. WON'T THEY!" He screamed unexpectedly. Lei'ala shrank back, nodding furiously. Agree with whatever he says, she reminded herself, you won't get in more trouble that way. At four years old, Lei'ala had had to grow up fast. Most girls would not understand, let alone have the self-preservation to agree with whatever the owner said. Lei'ala also rarely spoke unless to her mother, since she had learned by watching that one often got into more trouble when speaking and got more punishments. On Tattooine slave girls were not afforded the luxury of innocence and Shmi lived in fear of the day her daughter would become old enough to be sold into one of the local establishments.

Nashi downed his fifth shot, and continued, "Ha! You don't understand a word I'm saying do you?" He got up and grabbed her by her dark red hair, "Well I'll tell you, my pretty…that you're pretty and dumb will only make you more profitable to me! Everyone loves a girl who doesn't say a thing. And I'll tell you another thing-" Nashi wobbled and Lei'ala breathed a silent sigh of relief, then he abruptly fell down unconscious on the floor. Lei'ala walked over, climbed up on the stool and cleaned up the remains of the tequila. She was accustomed to Nashi passing out and cleaning it all up. She was finally on the way home when something dark came to her eye among the ever-present sand. Curious, she peered around; the street was deserted, so she veered from the path home to look. It was a blaster. Normally she shied away from weapons. But Nashi's comments had scared her and an idea came into her head. Quickly, she picked the blaster up and tucked it in the sleeve of her shift. Then, taking another cautious glance around, she started back towards home.

Shmi sighed in relief when her daughter came in. She immediately began scolding Lei'ala.

"Where were you? I was scared to death!" She held her daughter close, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Mom. Sorry. Nashi got to a fifth shot today and I guess he just lost track of time, don't worry…" Lei'ala smiled a small smile at her mother.

"Yeah, Shmi. Nashi's been known to do that. It's not a big deal," commented Be'ale. Be'ale was Shmi's lover…of sorts. A friend of Nashi's, he wasn't a slave and had a wife and family. But being a slave didn't just mean doing your owner's bidding, but his friend's as well, "Aren't you going to greet me Ari?"

Lei'ala started. She hated that he called her that, but then again, she too had no choice.

"Sorry. Hello sir." She ducked her head and did not notice the ominous, oily smile that came over his face. As quickly as she could, Lei'ala left the room. But Shmi did and she felt uneasy. And the line of conversation that commenced unsettled her more.

"How old is she now Shmi?"

"Four, why?" She asked, making sure her attention looked as if it was centered on getting food out for her and Ari's dinner.

"Nothing, nothing. Well, see you in a couple days." He made his way to the door and left. Shmi rested her head against the wall, pondering what was going on.

Later that night, Shmi found Lei'ala working on something.

"Ari? What is that?" She asked quietly. Lei'ala started and looked up in fear of reproof, "Ari! Where in the gods' name did you get that!"

"Mom, I know, but Nashi was… he was acting strange today. And I swear it was just lying there!" Lei'ala fumbled over her words anxiously, "I just thought that if I could get the ID chip out, then we could keep it…Nashi and… Be'ale scare me…" Shmi's heart broke at her tone. It was as if she was ashamed to admit it.

"It's alright sweetie. See, there you go, you got the chip out!" She was proud of her daughter. On one hand, Tattooine made children grow up faster and Ari was no exception to that, but sometimes Shmi wondered if Ari was special in other ways. She was smart, fast, and remarkably in-tune to people and things around her, "Would it be alright if I just put this in a safe place?" She asked her.

"So we'll keep it?" Ari cried hopefully.

"Of course. You were extremely resourceful, sweetie. You never know, maybe someday we will need it…" Shmi smiled over her shoulder at her daughter as she left to find a hiding place.

Shmi never dreamed that that day would be so soon, and she certainly didn't dream in a million years what would happen.

A month later, Shmi came home from the market to hear Ari screaming. Quickly, she grabbed blaster from the secret niche she had hid it, dropped the food and ran towards the screams. There in her bedroom, what she saw made her blood run cold and everything in her vision turned red. Be'ale was there, with Ari, and he was raping her. Shmi didn't think, she just shot. Miraculously it hit him below the heart and he collapsed. Ari's screams continued. Shmi continued shooting him, hitting him again three times before she was satisfied he was dead. Then she rushed over to her daughter and pulled her out from underneath him. Ari was bleeding down her legs and still screaming, but she grabbed on to her mother with a vice-like grip, burying her face in her mother.

Shmi bathed her daughter, applied bacta where she could, and did her best to stop her screaming. But it wouldn't stop, even when Lei'ala sunk her teeth into her own arm, biting herself to try to stop the screaming. Eventually, of course, the screaming stopped and with a hoarse throat and a battered mind, Lei'ala fell asleep. Only then did Shmi turn her attention to the dead man in the next room. She knew that despite the cause, Nashi would execute her. If found out, as a slave, her chances of surviving were zero. That being so, she went to the door, looked out, and came back dragging the man's body out into the desert. She then went back to the house, grabbed the matches and the pot of cooking oil. She poured the oil over the body, lit and dropped a match, and stood back while it went up in flames. Then she spat on the burning body, and went back inside. No one saw Shmi, and no one would ever know, the people in the houses around were inside, sleeping, escaping a world where they would spend the next day in more slavery.

**Okay…that was difficult to write. I hate anyone going through that, even a fictional character of my own creation. And for those wondering, Obiwan WILL come into the story, just gimme a chapter or two!**


	2. Newcomers

_Disclaimer: Stars Wars is NOT mine, if it was…well let's just say Anakin wouldn't be the only one breaking the code ;) lmao_

**Ok, chapter 2, we get to meet QuiGon, Padme, Jar Jar, and R2D2! **

Ten years later…

"Mom?" called Anakin, the moment he entered the house. Lei'ala went to the doorway of the common room to see the visitors. For some unknown reason, Anakin called it her gut feeling, she somehow knew that Anakin wasn't alone. She cocked her head slightly to the side, curious at the sight of them. There was a shiny platinum/blue astrodroid, a creature with huge ears and gangly limbs, a girl about her own age with long, braided hair, and a tall man with long hair and what looked like a beard. Anakin turned to Shmi who had just entered the hall to see who was here and asked, "Please Mom, can they stay here?"

"Ani…" Shmi looked overwhelmed.

"Please? There's a sandstorm and their ship is out on the outskirts…" Shmi sighed at her son, but then smiled at the visitors.

"Oh, alright."

"We don't mean to intrude…" spoke up the girl.

"No, please, we would love to offer you shelter," Shmi insisted in her gentle but firm way, and gently smirked, "Mos Eisley's rather short on lodging…"

The four visitors gave their thanks, the two humans voicing them articulately, the creature stumbling over the words, and the droid giving two rather cheerful chirps. Just then Shmi noticed Lei standing at the doorway.

"Ari! Come meet our visitors!" she smiled. Lei walked forward slowly. All four turned to look at her. The man immediately extended his hand. Lei took it cautiously.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," He introduced himself. Lei nodded by way of reply and the girl introduced herself as Padme. She noted with amusement that her brother looked at Padme as if she was an angel. Lei turned her face to the creature, whose trouble speaking was explained by an inordinately long tongue, and whose name was Jar Jar. He was apparently from the same world as Padme, Naboo. Momentarily, Lei remembered a pilot who had landed on Tattoine, who was from Naboo. It had sounded like a beautiful and peaceful world. There was a slight pause in which everything was silent and coming back to the present, Lei turned to the droid. Qui-Gon with his face in a small smile introduced the droid as R2D2, or just R2. There was another small moment of silence where the visitors seemed to expect her to speak. Lei noticed a slight bulge on Qui-Gon's hip and remembered another pilot who had stayed with them as well, and in return regaled them with tales of the Republic and the Jedi that protected it. She remembered the energy swords they were alleged to carry around their waists. Intuitively, she sensed that there was more to this man than the simple, threadbare robes he wore. She turned to Anakin and signed him the basic signs that she used to communicate with her mother and brother. Anakin answered her out loud, and Lei noted with an interal smirk at the fact her little brother barely seemed to control his excitement. He had wanted to be a Jedi since Aroyt, the pilot, had stayed with them and spoken of them.

"Yes. Qui-Gon is a Jedi!" Qui-Gon's gaze was now focused solely on her with a slight crease on his brow. Shmi intervened quickly.

"Ari, sweetie, can you go set the table?" Lei nodded quickly, eager to escape the tension and intense gaze of the Jedi Knight. But even in the kitchen she could hear the quiet words her mother uttered.

"I'm sorry. She doesn't speak. But she is really glad to meet all of you," Shmi explained.

"Are you sure, she seemed…" asked Padme hesitantly.

"You can't really tell what Lei is feeling unless you know her really well. It's nothing personal, Lei actually is happy to meet all of you," interrupted Anakin, "She doesn't speak to anyone except me and Mom, and just in Sign then." The visitors must have accepted that, because a moment later, they appeared in the kitchen. Lunch went quickly. Jar Jar was amusing; he used his tongue to get his food. Qui-Gon was about to reprimand him, but caught sight of Lei's smile and let him be.

The rest of the meal was spent discussing the visitor's problem and the circumstances on Tattooine. Padme in particular was pretty naïve when it came to the status of slaves on Tattooine. Lei found herself wishing that she could be as naïve as her, but also sad for Padme because she knew that someday that naivety would be broken.

Lei's heart sank when Anakin began talking of entering the podrace. On one hand, she knew that these newcomers needed the money, proud of her brother's selflessness, and in her heart she sensed that that was the path that someone, somewhere had chosen for him. Yet, she agreed with her mother in that every time Anakin raced, Lei felt as if she was being torn apart and then pieced together as to the dread that came when he started and the relief that came when the race ended and he had survived.

Lei saw Qui-Gon notice her and her mother's emotions and replied to Anakin's proposal.

"I don't think we can ask you to do that for us Anakin, not when your family doesn't wish you to…"

"Well find another way," hastily added Padme seeing Anakin open his mouth to protest. Lei guessed that the foreign girl liked the idea of Anakin racing almost as much as Lei and Shmi. Lei caught her mother's attention, registering as she signed, Anakin's face lighting up as he understood what she said. There is no other way. He must do this Mom. Whether we like it or not, this is the path that has been chosen for him.

"Ari…" Shmi looked at her daughter in desperation, but also a tiny hint of acceptance.

Mom, I can feel it. This is what he needs to do. He was born to do this, to help them. It hurts, but have faith in him. Theres something more here. I can feel it. Something wants- needs him to do this. By then, everyone around the table, with the exception of Anakin was completely lost. Or nearly everyone, Qui-Gon had been watching closely, and there was a flash of understanding and Lei thought maybe a little shock and, perhaps some respect in his eyes. Shmi looked down at the table, and then over at Anakin. Then, acceptance in her voice, she spoke.

"There is no other way," Shmi reiterated her daughter's words, "We may not like it, but…he is meant to help you. He was born to help you."

The rest of the meal passed in quiet. However, Lei was aware of the Jedi's gaze upon her every so often. After, the meal, Anakin excitedly pulled Padme towards C3-PEO, Jar Jar and R2 followed, but Qui-Gon remained with Shmi and while they went out into the hall, Lei could still here them.

"He's unsually selfless," commented the Jedi, "He gives without any thought of himself."

"He's like his sister in that way," answered Shmi. The two watched as Anakin, Lei, and the rest of the newcomers raced outside, so Anakin could show them his podracer.

"They both are extrodinary children," commented Qui-Gon looking towards where they had disappeared, "Who was their father?"

"There was no father," sighed Shmi, but with a hint of pride in her voice, "I carried them, gave birth to them, raised them, I can't explain what happened…"

"The Force works in mysterious ways, that are sometimes best explained as fate."

"The Force?"

"It is a powerful ally for the Jedi and the source of their abilities. The Force is the thread that ties all lifeforms to each other and the things around them. Jedi and some other beings are aware of it, but it exists in all beings, though in most it lies dormant in the unconsious mind." Explained Qui-Gon.

"You believe that that is how my children came to be?" There was no accusation in Shmi's voice, just curiousity and dawning understanding.

**Perfect. Not SOOO much of a cliffhanger that you're gonna have a heart attack, but enough to be curious **** I know I am! Lol, show your love for the story with reviews and MAYBE I'll share Obiwan with you… just for a day, understand, he's still MINE :P love, KT**


	3. Understanding

**Disclaimer: **I've decided to take a stand, Obiwan is MY Jedi!

**Ahhh…SORRY! I was at camp and then my dad and I had a bit of a blowup. But … I'M BACK! Lol, and here is chap. 3! Not bad if I may say so myself AND OBIWAN IS HERE…sorta haha. Anyways, here it is! **

Qui-Gon followed Shmi outdoors to an open landing among the huts. The boy was certainly interesting and gifted, but the girl… she seemed to have something that even the wise Jedi couldn't place but he knew that one only meet with someone like her in a lifetime.

"Why is it your daughter doesn't speak?" He asked gently, perhaps sensing that the answer would be a painful one. Shmi turned her face towards him, and Qui-Gon had the distinct impression that she was sizing him up, deciding how much to tell him. Then she made her decision.

"I had gone to the market for dinner. When I arrived home…" Began Shmi bitterly, far away eyes told him the woman was seeing something other than the endless sand. As she told him the story of the past, her voice full of self-hatred, Qui-Gon's heart ached for this family ravaged by evil. Yet this wasn't the first experience he had with rape. _That incredible girl though, _anger coursed through the Jedi, well-concealed, but still there.

"I am sorry," he said simply. Shmi nodded once, acknowledging his sympathy. Silence filled the air around them, seeming to stretch on for minutes, before Shmi spoke quietly, almost to herself.

"Even now, I look at her and I wonder if she has ever truly healed, whether she can heal…"

"Time heals much," reassured Qui-Gon, "And you must not blame yourself for the evil of another."

"You don't understand…" muttered Shmi, her voice rising with every word, "She's my daughter, she was four years old, it was my job to protect her!" Qui-Gon's heart agreed. Not with her guilt, but with the unheard plea that at no age, especially four, should someone experience that invasion of self. He grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Blame, guilt, and self-hatred will get you nowhere," he spoke quickly and anxiously, praying to the Force that she would heed him, "The past is the past. We cannot change it! All we can do is accept the present and hope for the future!"

"How can I? Every time I see her, I'm reminded of how she was and who she is now! A mere shadow of the bright, shining shadow of the girl she was! You didn't know her then, you haven't seen the change! But she's brittle, fragile, and I'm so afraid all the time…" Shmi's voice faded into a mere whisper, "All it would take is one word, one action, and everything she has achieved in the last ten years is gone…"

Qui-Gon was silent. He knew not how to comfort her. Instead, he looked at the girl in question, as she ran over to beside one of the podracer's engines and freed Jar Jar's hand from the within the propellors. After she tugged Jar Jar out of danger, he unrestrainedly picked her slight form up and swung her around in gratitude. Qui-Gon absently wondered whether the creature would now swear he owed Lei a life debt. When her feet touched the ground, QuiGon's heart soared to see Lei smile at the Gungan, a true smile that reached her eyes. And when, the podracer started, and her brother cheered, the smile blossomed into a full-blown grin. He saw then, what her mother must be talking about. In that moment Qui-Gon caught a glimpse of the bright wonder this girl had been, yet unlike Shmi, he believed that that girl wasn't gone forever, simply buried beneath layers of past hurt and behind the walls she had built to protect against more harm.

"Goodnight Ani" Qui-Gon patted the boy on the shoulder and gently pushed the boy toward the door. Sighing, he turned to gaze at the stars, but Lei sensed that he was deep in thought and not about the wonders of the galaxy. Quietly, she walked towards the Jedi, ready to turn and leave if given the slightest hint she was not wanted. This never happened. Qui-Gon must have sensed her approach, because he turned towards her and smiled. He patted the top of the wall beside him, indicating that it was alright to sit. Lei sat and looked curiously at him; the Jedi's eyes were kind and filled with understanding. Lei had a sneaking suspicion why, and it was confirmed when the Jedi spoke.

"Your mother told me what happened," he began and stopped, his face clouding with surprise, when Lei simply nodded, "You knew?" Lei simply shrugged, indicating that either she had guessed or that she didn't care. And strangely enough, she didn't care whether or not this Jedi knew. He looked at her, not with pity, but with sympathy and kindness. Holding her breath, she raised her hands, a question in her eyes.

"I'll try…" replied Qui-Gon, understanding both the request and the honor of it. Lei signed slowly.

You are interested my brother and his abilities. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. But also in you and your abilites," answered the Jedi, "Both of you seem to have a strong connection with the Force, equal to most Jedi younglings…"

The Force? Puzzlement creased Lei's brow and the Jedi explained the basics of the Jedi and the Force. QuiGon found her a quick listener, understanding everything he spoke of and asking questions until she understood it, when she didn't. The small, red-haired girl's eyes seemed to glow with the knowledge she was given and he could feel her absorbing every ounce of it.

Could Anakin be a Jedi?

"Yes," He answered simply, "With the right training and time, he could be an excellent Jedi. So could you…" Lei shook her head and smiled gently.

I'm honored that you think I could be, but I belong here with Mom. Her eyes dimmed, and he guessed that she, in her heart of hearts wanted more that that. Perhaps her future lay elsewhere, but QuiGon felt her commitment to her perceived duty and knew it would take more than he could say to make her think of herself and her own future. I am not a Jedi, and that is Anakin's dream.

"What is your dream then?" he asked gently. Lei thought for a momen_t. _

I wish to be free; she said simply, I can wish for no more than that. The Jedi Knight looked at her with increasing respect. But if I could, she continued softly, I'd like to become a healer and help those in pain.

Qui-Gon recalled an bit on wisdom Yoda had once reproached him with. _Heal others, one cannot, if in need of healing one is. _He looked out at the city, desert, and sky, noting for the first time how late it really was.

"It's late," he remarked, "You need your rest. Tomorrow will be difficult for you," Lei got up and was halfway to the door, when she turned back to Jedi.

Master Jedi, she hesitated for a moment then continued with her request, please, help Anakin. He deserves to be free and become a Jedi. I could die a slave, and still be content if Anakin was free. Before he could reply, Lei was indoors and out of sight.

"Yes Master?" Obiwan answered Qui-Gon's question.

"I'm sending you two samples; I need you to analyze the mediclorian concentration." Qui-Gon requested, attaching Lei's blood sample. After a few moments, Obiwan's voice came over the comlink.

"There is a concentration of about 10,000 mediclorians. That's almost the same as Master Yoda's!" his surprise was audible over even the scratchy comlink. Qui-Gon smiled. He had guessed that the girl had to be extraordinary. He attached Anakin's sample.

"What about the second sample?" He questioned. It was several minutes before his apprentice's shocked voice spoke.

"Nearly 20,000 Master. That's more than either Master Yoda or Master Windu!"

"It's more than any Jedi…" Qui-Gon remarked, his tone not betraying his own shock, "Thank you Obiwan. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master."

**So…how did you like it? Please review! I don't want to have to threaten no more updates until I get more reviews…that's no fun. Again, criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive! Lots of love, KT**


	4. Goodbyes

**Hey! Ah! I know I promised this a couple days ago, but I wasn't happy with it Thursday, and then Friday I got my wisdom teeth out. Not fun. But here I am again and I have a SUPER long chapter for you (by my writing standards)! Lol! So first things first, I want to make a couple shout-outs. Nicholas525 for being my first ever reviewer for this story, SnowNinja123 for giving me some VERY helpful constructive criticism (btw I AM going to probably go back AGAIN (!) to implement that into the previous chapters), I love it! I'm a CC addict! x XRoweenaJAugustineX x for making me laugh and getting me back to work. And finally HobbitChik for granting me the honor of HobbitChik's first EVER review! This all makes me very very very happy! (Insert childish, annoying giggling here) lmao! But I'm babbling on, aren't I? Shut it KT, and let the poor people read in peace ;)…**

_Disclaimer: It's mine, mine, mine for the taking, it's mine, mine, mine me that - (GL tugs it away from me)...damn._

Lei'ala watched carefully as the Jedi was talking to Watto. Both were turned away from her and as talented as Lei might be at reading lips, the skill wasn't coming in useful at the moment. Which is why she decided to find another way.

She scanned around the hanger. It was crowded, full of podracers and their pilots, fuel cells, droids working on said racers, and all sorts of beings. They ranged from gamblers to owners to slaves. _One slave girl walking around shouldn't be a problem_, she reasoned to herself, _no, the hard part is to sneak up on a Jedi's conversation without him realizing…_ She shook her head at herself, but continued looking around. Finally she started 'wandering' over to the side of a momentarily abandoned podracer that was in the general vicinity of where the pair was headed.

Widely skirting the pair, she ended up on the other side of the podracer from where they had just arrived. Unfortunately, the din in the hanger was so loud that even now she couldn't work out what they were saying. Lei bit her lip hesitating. To crawl under a podracer was a risky thing, especially the morning of a podrace. The owner might think she had been tampering with it.

Lei chuckled softly to herself. In a way the owner would be justified. Lei had thought momentarily of tampering with Sebulba's racer, mainly because when no one was looking he always tampered with Anakin's racers. There was a genuine reason Anakin had never finished a race, but she had thought better of it. There was no reason to sink to his level. Today, though, Lei was going to keep a close eye on the treacherous creature, there was too much at stake. She sighed and slipped under the pod.

"What do you say to a little wager…" came Watto's harsh, guttural voice. Lei found herself looking at the only part of the Jedi that was visible, his boots, "Red, you give me the winnings, Blue, you get the parts you need…"

"Alright," came Qui-Gon's murmur that Lei had to strain to hear. Her heart sank. Anakin would never have his freedom. Of course, her mind rebelled against this, reminding her that the Jedi was currently responsible for a whole planet of people, what did one slave boy matter? But Qui-Gon wasn't done, "But Red you get my ship, blue you get the winnings and I get the parts I need, the children and their mother…"

Lei almost gasped. Not only was the Jedi trying to free Ani, but Mom and herself too! But even before the hope and joy could hit, Lei realized that Watto would never allow it. Sure enough, Watto instantly protested that even the winnings from the Great Boonta Race wasn't worth three slaves. Yet Watto's refusal did not seem to faze Qui-Gon. The Jedi simply amended, "The children then…" But Watto wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Red, I get the ship and you get the children. Blue I get the winnings and you get the mother." Came the dreadful last offer. Lei squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the outcome. The sound of Watto's die falling and jumping around on the floor reached her ears. Then the angry flapping of his wings told Lei that whatever the result, he hadn't liked it. Sure enough his rageful squawk soon followed. Then he flew off, muttering in Huttanese as he went.

Lei stayed where she was. By all theories the Jedi should have wandered off by now, but he simply stayed where he was. After a minute or two passed by, he spoke clearly, but quietly.

"You better come out from under there Lei…" Lei started and bumped the back of her head on the underside of the podracer. Rubbing the aching spot on her skull she slid out from underneath the podracer, with no small about of embarrassment and some fear about being caught.

Qui-Gon was torn between amusement and frustration. Hiding under a podracer was dangerous, and sounded like something his padawan had done years ago, if not himself. But a girl growing up on Tattooine where the consequences would be more severe than a reprimand from a Jedi Master ought to know better. Yet he couldn't help but have it all drain away when he saw the genuine embarrassment and fear in her face. What kind of galaxy was this where a girl who was simply _good_ would be taught to fear all men.

He knew that most of the fear on her face was from fear of punishment, but he also sensed and had noticed the previous night, how there was a shadow of fear that resided in her eyes around him no matter how gently he treated her and wished hopelessly that there was something he could do to fix it. _Patience,_ he told himself,_ her whole life she has been taught that man is something to be feared. It will take longer than a day to heal that._

Qui-Gon wasn't becoming attached to her…not in that way. The loss of Tahl had been too recent and no one would ever fill that spot in his soul again. But he wanted this beautiful, selfless girl to learn that not everything in this galaxy was as ugly and evil as she had seen and experienced it.

Lei relaxed ever so slightly when the Jedi didn't appear to be angry. Instead, kind grey eyes met her own and held them.

"Come," He beckoned, "Both you and Anakin need to get ready."

She had forgotten about her own engagements for today. On Tattooine, before podraces or similar 'cultural' events, it was customary for a group of girls to perform dances. These ranged from light, graceful performances to heavy, beat-driven rituals, or ceremonial ribbon dances. Today's was the latter.

Lei had been lucky when at eight years old, upon being sold to Watto, he 'discovered' her talent for dancing. He had quickly lent her out to the Mos Eisley dance business, with the reasoning that any earnings she made through dancing would find their way into his pocket.

Now at fourteen, she was one of the best and most trained dancers in Mos Eisley and rarely had a week go by without some sort of commission. Life had settled into a comfortable rhythm for her. She would help Anakin in the shop in the mornings and early afternoon, and then attend rehearsals in the later part of the afternoon. The only thing that bittered it was that all the hard-earned money went straight to Watto.

The dancing passed by in a blur of golden sand and brightly colored ribbons. Lei was vaguely aware of the crowd hooting at them, but ignored it as usual. After it was done, she made her way over to Anakin, confidence firmly set on her face. She hugged her little brother and smiled at him. No words were needed. After the Jedi lifted in up and spoke a few parting words, Lei followed him over to where Shmi, Padme, and Jar Jar stood.

"Is he nervous?" Came her mother's anxious voice. Lei's mask of confidence faltered for a moment as she unsuccessfully pushed away guilt. Qui-Gon's quick glance told her that it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"No. He's fine," Somehow, the Jedi managed to sound both firm and gentle, "Come."

The small group made its way over to one of the circular hover-platforms. As they entered it, Padme's doubtful voice drifted over to Lei. The platform started to rise.

"Do you think it's wise to put our faith in a boy we hardly know?" Lei's chest tightened. Of course the handmaiden was starting to doubt. Ever since this morning when she had discovered Anakin's unfortunate track record, the girl had had her mouth permanently set in a disapproving frown. Qui-Gon's response help ease her, however.

"Anakin will win…" The confidence in his voice was overwhelming.

"The Queen would not approve," Padme replied fiercely.

"Your Queen trusts my judgment," Qui-Gon looked out over the crowd calmly, "So should you, young handmaiden…" He moved over to where Shmi was standing to reassure her, so only Lei heard what Padme said next.

"You assume too much, Master Jedi…" Lei didn't have time to think about that curious statement, as the call to start the engines boomed out over the area.

The race passed a breakneck speed. Lei could hardly understand anything other than the continual cycle of tension, relief, then tension again. Next to her, Qui-Gon stared intently at the holonet screen in Shmi's hand. When it showed Anakin's engines starting to smoke, Lei realized what had happened and guilt washed over her. Because of her, were all in trouble. So painful was the guilt that Qui-Gon tore his eyes from the screen and asked her what was wrong. She signed back with horror in her eyes.

Sebulba always tampers with his pods. That's why he never finishes! It's my fault. I promised myself to keep an eye on Sebulba to make sure he didn't do it today!

It was a credit to Qui-Gon's ability to learn quickly, because in her panic Lei had forgotten to sign slowly. As it was, he missed some of it but nothing too crucial. Enough to understand why Anakin had never finished a race, and why Lei was overflowing with guilt.

"The fault is not on your shoulders, Lei. That was not your burden to bear." His eyes pierced into hers, searching to make sure she understood. When he was satisfied, he turned back to the holonet screen in time to see Anakin fix the dying racer and continue.

When Sebulba and Anakin were locked in head-to-head, panic engulfed Lei once again. Qui-Gon glanced quickly up at her, and for the first time lightly touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She didn't pull away, but he could tell that she was uncomfortable and shied away from his touch so drew his hand back.

When her brother crossed the finish line, everything blurred again, this time in relief and excitement. They had won.

"Mom! Mom!" Anakin's voice yelled. Lei looked up from mending one of her shifts. Then she laid it aside and moved towards the front door. Anakin and Qui-Gon stood there, Qui-Gon having taken the rest of his companions back to the ship. Shmi entered the hall a moment or two after Lei and Anakin immediately ran over to her. Lei smiled at her little brother. He was so excited about winning and being able to help their friends, "Mom, look at all the money we won!"

Shmi took the money with an astonished look on her face. The money was enough to last them four months. Smiling, Qui-Gon jumped in.

"Before the race, I made a deal with Watto," Lei shifted her attention from her family's ecstatic faces to the Jedi, suddenly she knew what was coming next, "Along with the parts I need and the winnings, both Anakin and Lei are free." Shmi gasped and if before she had been smiling, her smile turned into a full-blown grin.

"Does that mean I get to come with you on your starship!" asked Anakin jumping up and down.

"If your mother gives her permission, yes…"

"Mom! Please!" Anakin turned to Shmi, "Please can I go?"

With shiny eyes, Shmi nodded and Qui-Gon laughingly pushed him off to pack. She then turned back to the Jedi.

"Will you train him? Is he to become a Jedi?"

"I don't know. But I know that I am meant to help him," Qui-Gon answered looking in straight in the eye, "And I promise I'll look after him…" He laid a hand reassuringly on her shoulder and Shmi nodded in acceptance. Then remembering the other part, she glanced at Lei.

"And Lei?" At her mother's question, Qui-Gon turned towards Lei.

"It's your choice Lei. No one should make it for you…" Lei hesitated, torn. Then Anakin appeared again.

"What about Mom?" he asked quietly, looking at Shmi.

"I tried to free your mother, but Watto wouldn't have it." Qui-Gon explained.

"Ani. Ari." Shmi drew her children to her, "My place is here, my future is here. Do you two remember when we looked at the stars that night?" They nodded, "Both of you belong out there, to find your places in the universe." Lei stood still, barely breathing, and Shmi turned to her.

"Ari. Your future is out there. You and I both know you are strong. But you need a type of peace that I can't give you," Shmi took her daughter's face in her hands, and Lei squeezed her eyes shut against the tears, "I love you, but it is time for you to let go. Now," Lei opened her eyes unwillingly and stared into her mother's stern, but loving eyes, "Pack."

Taking a deep breath Lei braced herself and left to pack her few belongings. But first she signed the only thing she could say then;

I love you.

Then it was Anakin's turn. He had been staring at the ground, his upper lip quivering. Shmi drew him closer.

"I don't wanna leave, Mom," he half-sobbed. Shmi did the same as she as done for Lei and took his face in her hands.

"Anakin. You cannot stop change any more than you can stop the sun from setting!" She gently reprimanded him.

"I'm afraid I'll never see you again," He spoke quietly, so that Shmi barely caught the words.

"Ani, what does your heart tell you?"

"That…" Anakin hesitated then stammered, "I'll see you again, someday…"

"See? We will see each other again…" Shmi smiled bravely, and lovingly brushed a lock of hair off of Anakin's forehead, "Now, listen. Look after your sister Anakin, and don't look back." Shmi repeated softly almost to herself, "Don't look back."

Qui-Gon watched Shmi comfort and convince Anakin and Lei with newfound respect in his eyes and vowed that he would protect the two most precious things in this world to her.

Lei walked along the desert, beside Qui-Gon, Anakin slightly in front. As the gracefully built, silver ship grew bigger, he turned back towards Qui-Gon in time to see a black figure on a hoverbike a short distance away. At the crease in Anakin's brow, Qui-Gon turned around slightly to look and immediately drew his lightsaber and yelled to Lei and Anakin.

"Get to the ship, tell them to take off!"

Lei reacted quickly, her trained reflexes jumping in. She grabbed Anakin's hand and the both ran as fast as they could to the ship's ramp. Running up the ramp, they met with a young man with close-cropped hair, and a strange little braid. Immediately Anakin told him what was going on. The man darted away, supposedly in the direction of the pilot's cabin. Anakin and Lei followed.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble." The man's voice rapped out, already squinting out the window in the direction of the small dust cloud. Inside, Lei could just make out flashing of red and green, "Take off. Fly low."

The ship shook for a moment as Lei guessed it left solid ground. Afraid, she thought they were going to leave him behind. But apparently the man had a different idea.

"Fly past the edge of the cloud on the right," he commanded. The pilot did as the man asked and flew past. Suddenly, the man let out what seemed to be a relieved sigh, and finished tersely, "Go." He then turned and brushed past Lei and Anakin headed back towards where they had come from. The two kids followed.

There, lying on the ground, unhurt, but gasping for breath, was Qui-Gon.

**So was it worth the wait? Hope so! Just a reminder, 3 new reviews = a new chapter! Another thank you to those who have reviewed and I hope you continue to! Up next: Some Lei/Obiwan interaction! I can't wait! Lots of love, KT**


End file.
